


Little Things

by jim_n_bones



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones is a literal cutie in this, Drabble, I'm Bad At Titles, Kinda out of character but whatever, M/M, Oh look its another post by me, Why are all of my tags so dumb, its McKirk if you squint, its mostly just something cute I wrote at like 2am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jim_n_bones/pseuds/jim_n_bones
Summary: Just a cute drabble about snow





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Horrible title, I know,, anyways, I might add this to a drabble collection later, so if you really want more let me know :)

        With a smile, Leonard McCoy looked to the sky with awe. All of his worries, the dark ghosts of his past forgotten as he watched the frozen crystals fall from the sky for the first time in his life. Snowflakes had begun to stick to his hair, the stark white a beautiful contrast to his dark brown locks. Opening his mouth, the man caught a snowflake on his tongue; his normal composure replaced with an almost child-like glee. The man looked around at the houses along the street, covered in a thin layer of white, mesmerized. His nose was beginning to turn red from the cold, making him look even more beautiful. It may have been a gloomy, snowy day, but he was the sun; bringing warmth to the heart of the one standing before him. Kneeling down, he scooped some of the snow into his hands and examined it before throwing it into the air, adding to the snow already falling from the sky. And Jim, who watched with a soft smile, realized he couldn’t be happier.


End file.
